Affairs
by Zzz-PoisonLove-Zzz
Summary: Edward Cullen is married to Tanya yet, he is having an affair with Isabella Swan. What happens when Tanya is there to watch his every step? Will he get caught? Will he stop in time? Or will he have to choose between them? R
1. The Beggining Of What Might Be The End!

He kissed along my neck and collarbone. He had ripped off all my clothes except my blue lacey pink trim see through panties. He smacked my legs with a sexy growl and proceeded to kiss up my thighs. He sniffed my center and rubbed his fingers across it. I moaned but I had forgotten his rules. He backed away quietly and stared at me, disapprovingly.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

He was next to my body again, pressing me against the kitchen table rougher. Every time I moaned the angrier he got and the angrier he got the hornier he got, which meant he wanted to be inside of me as I much as I wanted him inside of me. He kissed my right breast as he twisted the left one's nipple. I held my tongue as he licked and flicked his tongue on my nipples.

He pressed his erection to my center and I bit my lip. He smirked and began kissing on my neck again. Tired of his foolish games, I bucked my hips into his and his hard cock was pressed against me. He growled at me, apparently he liked it. He ripped my panties from the seam and leaned down towards my center. He sniffed it and let out a sigh. He dipped his finger inside of me and I bit my lip as hard as I could. He pulled it back out and I saw my wetness on his finger.

"You're not wet enough," Was all he said before he stabbed two fingers inside of me. I arched and sucked on my bottom lip afraid to bit down more in case I bit too hard. He pumped his fingers inside of me and then abruptly stopped. He examined his fingers and shook his head.

"This is better but…I want you dripping with wetness." It came out as a growl as he sank three fingers into me. I gasped but it didn't bother him. He began fucking me harder with his fingers. My wetness covered parts of his fingers that weren't inside of me. I felt it. I was so close. So very close.

He removed his fingers and smiled.

"Much better." And then he shoved himself inside of me.

I moaned out louder and on purpose I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He didn't move. He laid me back on the table and began fucking me slowly. I couldn't breathe. He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Breathe Bella."

I sucked in as much air as I could. He pushed inside of me hard and all the air I had came out into a loud moan. He plunged his rock-hard cock inside of me while he pulled and tugged on my nipples. I arched and moaned at his movement but panted out, "Faster Edward! Uhhhh Harder…"

He didn't toy with me. He went faster making the table eek. But he stopped. I looked up at him trying to see what was wrong but he put me on the floor and bent me over the table. He slammed his cock in my pussy from behind and pounded inside of me hard and fast. I moaned loud gripping the edges of the table.

I cried out his name as I was washed with waves of pleasure. He grunted as he pumped a few more times inside of me then came inside of me. I turned around in his arms and kissed him softly on his lips.

"Nah uh Bella…you wouldn't want to get big Eddie down there excited again will you?"

I giggled, "I would but your _wife_" I sneered the word, "Will be home in twenty minutes."

"I know and at the moment I want to tie you down to the bed and fuck you until you forget who you are."

I laughed at him and moved away from him to find my clothes. My white mini dress was on the counter where we had start making out. I picked up but it slipped from my fingers. I bent over to get it and Edward whistled. I blushed and stood up quickly.

I looked at him as I used the dress to cover up my body. His eyebrows furrowed as he walked towards me. He removed the dress from my hand and looked at me like I had done something wrong.

"Never cover your beautiful body Bella." He told me and I looked away, blushing.

"You should get going. It'll be real late if you don't go unless I drive you home?"

I smiled, "Thanks but no. I have to go to Jacob's—"

"Why do you have to go there?" He asked, a hint of anger glinted in his eyes.

"I have to tutor Seth, I thought I told you."

"Are you dating…Seth?" He asked.

"_No I'm not…he's too young for me."_ I answered truthfully.

"So you've taking him into consideration?"

"Ugh where is all this coming from?"

He tossed me my dress and I angrily put it own. I didn't bother buttoning it at the front I stared at Edward angrily.

"Rosalie said—"

"Ugh that girl hates me. Why wouldn't she say that? Really? You thought I was with…SETH!? Wow I can't believe you." I said snapping the buttons angrily then stomping towards the door.

"I don't understand us. Why after sex we argue?"

I didn't answer only shook my head.

"Don't be mad at me love. I just panicked."

"I got to go."

"_I love you."_

I couldn't just walk out without saying "I love you to" how could I. I knew I would just regret it if I didn't. Why was I so mad? _Was it because I knew I liked Seth more than I should have? _

"_I love ya to_." I said and he turned me around. I rolled my eyes at him and looked in another direction.

"Is there something you need to tell me?" He asked.

"Go put some clothes on Edward. I don't need to tell you anything I need to get to Seth's place."

"Thought it was at Jacob's place?" He challenged.

"I-I…yea that's what I meant."

"I think you like this Seth guy a little too much,"

"No I don't." I tried to kiss him quickly but he held it. He pressed me to the door and nearly swallowed my mouth. I pulled away and giggled.

"Stop it, Tanya will be home—"

"Fuck Tanya."

"That's what ya do to her after I leave." I said.

"True."

I frowned and rolled my eyes.

"I love you more. She is beginning to be less attractive to me as you become beyond attractive to me."

I blushed and looked down. He lifted my head by his finger and kissed me. He slid his tongue in my mouth and reached under my dress. He rubbed my clitoris and I moaned. Suddenly, headlights flashed through the window besides us. Both our eyes went wide as we heard the car door slam.

"Go upstairs…in my closet she never looks in there." He hissed at me and I did as he said. As I was scurrying up the stairs I dived in his closet. I heard them from downstairs.

**Edward's Point of View:**

I ran to the kitchen trying to find my clothes. I picked up Bella's ripped panties, bra and tights and tossed them in the trash. I grabbed my bath robe off the couch because I couldn't find my other clothes. I sat on the couch; hit the power button the remote and laid back watching football.

The front door opened up and Tanya stepped in. She was mumbling something about dropping her lip gloss. I smiled at her and welcomed her home.

"Hey baby. How was work today?" I tried to play everything cool.

"I was fired today."

My eyes went wide and I dropped my head.

"At least you feel my sadness, at least someone understands me."

_No more me and Bella because she'll be hard to get to leave the house._

_What the hell would we do now?_


	2. Taking Matters In Her Hand!

"_I was fired today."_

_My eyes went wide and I dropped my head._

"_At least you feel my sadness, at least someone understands me." _

_No more me and Bella because she'll be hard to get to leave the house._

_What the hell would we do now?_

Tanya marched over to me, joining me on the couch, deciding to snuggle into my side. She rubbed her head against me, mumbling things to herself. I wrapped my arms around her, comforting her, pretending she was Bella.

"I'm glad I have you." She told me, climbing in my lap.

She opened up my robe, admiring my chest and on down. I smirked at her and she smiled widely at me.

"Were you waiting for me, Edward?" She crooned, looking up at me through her thick eyelashes.

I gulped; she knew how much that turned me on. I wasn't in the mood for sex, especially not with her. I'd rather throw Bella across the bed and—

"Edward? Are you coming or do I have to pull you upstairs?" She challenged.

I hadn't noticed her get up but she stood, posing like a model, at the end of the stairs. I smiled at her, I had to act non-suspicious or she'll know I'm hiding something.

I stood up from the couch, walking over to her, discarding my robe as I proceeded. She smiled grabbing my hands, with a sexy growl and snatched me up the stairs. I was hoping she would go in the bathroom or the guest room but instead she went in our room.

_Obviously._

I really hoped Bella had fallen asleep or something. I hoped she wasn't watching this. Tanya pushed me down roughly on the bed, straddling my waist. The jacket she wore, she snatched it off with more force than needed exposing her lacey pink tank top.

Her breasts were bigger than Bella's but size didn't matter. I couldn't keep my eyes from Tanya's body. The tight jeans she wore hugged her curvy hips and thighs. She had the body ever guy wanted to get their hands on.

She took off her tank top, slowly and painfully. I was totally hard now and she was just making me harder. She was a total tease. I growled out and slammed her down on the bed, pinning her arms above her head.

"You tease too much," I said giving her a hard kiss on the lips.

She kissed me back, trying to free her arms. She managed to flip us over, straddling me again. She pulled off her tank top, her chest heaving as her breasts were straining against her tight white bra.

I ripped her bra off, her heavenly chest bouncing from my suddenness. Tanya moaned out as I laid her on the bed. I fumbled with her button on her jeans but easily unzipped them. She lifted her hips as I pulled off her jeans.

She lay in front of me only in her white lacey panties, panting for me to do something. I ripped off her panties, smirking down at her. As I climbed on top of her, trying to hold my weight, I suddenly felt awkward.

I glanced over to my closet that happened to be cracked open. Like Bella could have been watching us, a groan escaped my lips. Tanya frowned at me, rubbing my shoulders, encouraging me to continue.

"Tanya…Ahh—"I groaned as I fell back clutching my right leg.

"What's wrong?!" She shouted; worry filling her beautiful blue eyes. (I don't remember Tanya eye color)

"Ahh! Cramp." I cried.

Tanya rolled her eyes and started to protest but I only kept squealing.

I slid under the covers, moaning into the pillow. I heard her sigh, the bed shifted and then the bedroom door slammed closed. I crawled out the bed and walked over to the closet. I opened it and there I saw Bella sitting in the corner of the closet.

"Bella…" I whispered.

"When can I get out of here?" She asked, her voice breaking twice.

"Love, don't cry. I'm sorry. I stopped because I thought of you."

"You weren't thinking of me when you were ripping off her clothes."

"She is my—"

"I know that!" She cried, putting her head in her knees.

"Bella…"

"I just wished it was me. It isn't my fault that…that…just let me know when to leave." She cried.

I nodded, trying to push back the tears. I closed the closet door and walked over to the bed. As I climbed in the bed, I glanced at the closet one last time before closing my eyes.

**Isabella's Point Of View:**

I sat in the closet quiet as I possibly could be. I could fight but Tanya had strength of a man not that Edward would let her hurt me.

I was totally pissed at him because he and I had just fucked but he was all over her. I knew I was only jealous but I couldn't just not be jealous. I sat in the closet waiting for his signal for me to leave. I would leave as fast as a bat out of hell.

…

I started to feel cramped up in the closet but as I began to drift I felt arms lock around me and my body began bouncing uncomfortably. I felt myself against something smooth and I heard a door slam.

I tried to open my eyes but I found myself falling into a soft sleep.

**Edward's POV:**

I watched Bella sleep in the passenger seat of my car. I drove slowly towards her apartment; I would have to hurry so I can get back in bed without looking suspicious.

I heard her moan my name but she was still sleep. I couldn't help but staring at her long, creamy legs. I thought of her legs wrapped around my waist as I plunged—

As I arrived to her apartment, I jogged over to the passenger door and picked up Bella. I had been to her place more than ten times. I reached in my back pocket, pulling out the key as I carried her to the door. I slid the key in the doorknob and the door swung open.

"Bella?" A soft voice came from the front door.

I looked up and saw a medium-height, tan, short black hair guy standing there.

"Is she alright?" He asked, pulling Bella into his arms and out of mines.

"Yea. She fell asleep." I said, frowning at him.

He walked her over to the couch and laid her down on it, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Who are you?" I asked stepping into the house and closing the door.

"Jacob…Jacob Black…who are you?" It was almost a snarl.

"Edward…Edward Cullen," I chuckled, looking down at Bella.

"Oh you're the guy she's been complaining about? The guy that is with his girlfriend but sneaks her end for a quick fuck? Tsk. If you cheat on your girlfriend, why would you treat Bells any better?"

"How the fuck do you—just tell Bella I'll see her soon. I have to get home to my—"

"Girlfriend? Bye." He sneered.

I rolled my eyes at him and walked out the front door. I'll talk to Bella about everything tomorrow.

**Isabella POV:**

I woke up early that morning in warm arms. I expected them to be Edward's but instead I was in Jacob's arms. My best friend was holding me in his arms. How did I get in his arms?

I shifted away from him, sitting up. I stared at Jacob, disorientate. He wore a disapproving look and I began to question him but he covered my mouth with his hand.

"Bella, your 'boyfriend' brought you here last night while you were sleep. The jackass left saying he'll see you soon or whatever. I'm telling you I don't like that ding dong."

"Jacob…who asks you for your opinion? My life, my problem, my ding dong. Ok?" I snapped at him.

He bit back a growl and rolled his eyes. I removed myself from his arms and the couch and walked into my room. Hoping to get some rest. Then it dawned on me. I walked back into the living room and stared at Jacob.

"Jacob…how did you get into my house?" I asked, shivering.

"The key, duh, and I'm considering moving in."

I ignored that last part.

"So Edward saw you here?" I asked, rubbing my fingers through my hair.

"Yea…why?"

"Oh shit" I hissed to myself, grabbing random keys off the table and scurrying out the door.

As I half-ran to my truck, I noticed it wasn't there.

_Damn It! It was down the street, around the corner from Edward's house. _

I looked over at Jacob's Porsche. I looked back at the apartment and looked down in my hands. These were his keys. I smiled and walked over to the car, pressing the unlock button. As I climbed in and started the purring engine, I saw Jacob staring at me out the window. I mouth out "Love you" before driving away full speed towards Edward's job.

_He should be there. It was his shift at the Hospital._


	3. Drama Written All Over

**A/N**

**So. Reading The Reviews. Hmm. Bella Is Pathetic. Kaay. True That. But Eh, Oh Well...**

_He should be there. It was his shift at the Hospital._

Narrator Point of View:

Bella sped down the streets with sharp lefts and rights. She hadn't even thought about anything she'd heard last night. Tanya had got fired and there was a possibility she was at the hospital with Edward. What would her lie be if she was there, monitoring him?

Bella parked quickly, next to Edward's silver Volvo. A wide smile appeared on her face as a memory flooded through her mind.

_~Flash-Back~_

Edward pushed her roughly against his Volvo, his tongue, mouth and teeth marking her neck. Bella moaned, pushing away from him but that made him angrier. He tossed her over his shoulder and opened the backdoor. He tossed her in, ignoring that he could have hurt her.

Bella gasped, kicking away from him playfully. Edward grabbed her legs, snatching her to him. Bella moaned, laying back and closing her eyes.

"Open your eyes!" He snapped.

Her eyes shot open to the darkness in his voice. He was dominant Edward again and she loved that. She moaned out at his words, waiting for him to mark everywhere on her body.

_~Flash Back Ends~_

Bella climbed out the car and jogged inside the hospital. Still not thinking straight. As she approached the front desk, the woman turned to look at her with a disgusted look.

"What Do You Want?" Rosalie snarled.

Rosalie pinned her hair with one of her ink-pens and rolled her eyes. Bella rolled hers back, looking around the almost vacant hospital.

"Where's Edward?" Bella asked, pushing her hair behind her ears.

Rosalie sighed and pointed behind Bella. Bella turned around slowly to face Edward. His expression was blank yet his eyes sparked with anger.

"What do you want…Bella?" He rolled his eyes at her, folding his arms.

"Can we talk…in your office?" Bella asked.

"No thank you. Just tell me what do you want?"

"Your dick, what else?" Rosalie grunted under her breath.

"Rose..." Edward hissed.

"I really need to talk to you."

Edward rolled his eyes and started down the hallway. Bella followed him behind quietly, looking at the floor as she did. He pulled her into his office and slam the door closed.

"What Bella, what do you want!?" He almost yelled.

"Edward…" Bella whispered.

"What?" He spat.

"Why are you mad?"

"Why am I mad? I don't know Bella, maybe it's because my cd got cracked." Edward hissed sarcastically.

"Oh, really? I thought you were mad at me." Bella retorted back sarcastically.

"I am mad at you!" Edward yelled.

"I know that. I just don't understand why."

"Go ask Jacob why." Edward growled, turning his back to her.

"Oh your jealous." Bella giggled.

Edward snarled at her, snatching open the door.

"Goodbye Bella," Edward snarled under his breath.

Bella closed the door, smirking at Edward. Edward rolled his eyes, reaching for the doorknob. Bella frowned and slapped his hand away.

"Edward, Jacob isn't my boyfriend or anything. He is just that guy who thinks he'll live with me someday. I mean to be honest, you have no right of getting mad. You have a wife, am I not allowed-"As Bella was ranting Edward pulled her tightly in his arms and kissed her hard.

Bella kissed him back with the same force as he backed her against the door. Edward hands roamed her body as Bella's fingers locked in his soft bronzed hair. His tongue swam and danced in her mouth. His hands came around her waist and down to her ass, giving it a hard squeeze.

Bella moaned in his mouth, grinding her hips against his. Edward pulled away from her lips and began attacking her neck with his lips, suckling on it hard. Bella moaned, panting in Edward's ear. Edward ran his fingers up her dress, touching her core.

Bella moaned softly pushing herself closer to him. Edward pushed down his pants and boxers, exposing his rock-hard cock. It sprung from its protection, slapping Bella's thigh softly. Edward wasted no time, shoving his cock into her.

Bella moaned, wrapping her legs around his waist and arms around his neck. Edward held her there, ripping the top of her dress. He suckled her nipples, chewing on them softly. Bella threw her head back, moaning loudly. Edward kissed her hard afraid she was too loud.

Bella began rocking her hips roughly, pushing Edward into her further. Edward groaned into her, snuggling into her neck. Bella clutched tightly to him, feeling how close she was.

"Bellllaaaa….yes baby…cum for me." Edward groaned out.

As Bella got closer a soft knock echoed throughout the room. All their movements ceased as they listen to the person on the other side of the door.

"Edward honey?" Tanya said through the door.

"Yes love? I'll be there, one sec." Edward said smoothly, pulling out of Bella and placing her on the floor.

Bella looked down at her dress and glared at Edward. He mouthed a sorry pulling up his boxer and pants quickly. There was no way she would be able to fix her dress. All of what seem like the best moment had ended. Bella glanced around the room and spotted a white coat on Edward's desk.

She grabbed it and wrapped it around her, buttoning it. Edward smirked at her; she couldn't help but blush and wonder what he was thinking. Edward opened the door smiling widely at Tanya.

"Hey love," Edward said, pulling Tanya into a tight hug.

Tanya smiled and hugged him back. She stepped in the room and noticed Bella pretending to fill out paper work.

"Oh hello Bella, I didn't know you work here." Tanya said her expression blank.

"Oh hey Tanya and yea, new here." Bella lied, looking down at the papers.

Tanya glanced at Edward suspiciously and rolled her eyes at Bella while she wasn't looking.

"Um Bella can you let me and _Edward _talk alone for a minute."

"Sure. I'll talk to you later, Mr. Cullen." Bella blushed and left quickly.

**Edward's POV:**

"Edward," Tanya sighed.

"Yea love?"

"Why does she work here? Doesn't she have a _thing_ for you? I don't like it, she likes you and you're here with her. In your office. Door closed. _Hair messy_."

"Love, you got it all twisted. _I don't want her_."

"Oh good then." Tanya smirked, giving Edward a quick kiss.

**Narrator Point of View:**

Bella had her ear against the door and she'd hated that she did. Those words came out of Edward's mouth so…real. Like he really didn't want her. Bella walked over to Rosalie, starting a random conversation. Waiting for Tanya to leave.

"Bella?" Rosalie whispered, interrupting Bella.

"Hmm?"

"Can I tell you something? Just the way I see things?"

"Sure. Shoot."

"Well, it seems you and Edward have a serious thing. But he isn't about to leave Tanya anytime soon, so why do you degrade yourself—"

"I don't degrade myself." Bella defended.

"Him with her all the time, without you on his mind. But when he is horny he wants to call you up? And you are running to him as if he is just the best guy in the whole damn world? Bella, I know my brother used to be like that guy that stuck to one girl and cherished every minute with her but he's changed. Can't you see or believe that? He isn't old Edward, he hits and hits and hits and doesn't care when you call the quits."

"Rosalie…" Bella sighed solemnly.

"Don't 'Rosalie' me. You know this. If he really _loved_ you like he say he does, then, why isn't he embracing you? Telling his family about you, cause I'm the only one who knows. Your just a sex toy, Bella, and it's time for you to realize that."

"Since when have you…cared? Why a sudden change? Hmm?"

"Look, I was only trying to help—"

"No you look; I don't need your help. I didn't need it in the past, the present and definitely not the future."

"Wow. Look who has a mouth but no backbone. Don't get this twisted. Advice doesn't lead to friendship in my book besides I have no friends, I have 'hello's' and 'goodbyes' but what do you have? Oops nothing. Nothing but a married man who can call you up in a blink of the eye and you're ready to drop your panties. In a snap of a finger, you'll drop your clothes for a guy who is using you for his satisfaction. So before you go all bad ass on me, go figure out if you have a life…or not…"

"I have a life, with someone special…something you seem to lack."

"Isabella! Rosalie! No fighting in my office. Now stop it!" Shouted Esme.

"Sorry Esme." Bella whispered

Rosalie rolled her eyes and muttered, "No backbone bitch,"

Bella gasped silently as Rosalie walked away, moving in ways that would kill a guy. Esme greeted Bella with a smile and hugged her tight.

"Hello Bella, nice to see you…why were you and Rose arguing?"

"Nothing. Complicated I guess."

"Oh. Well are you waiting on someone?"

"No—"Bella tried to lie but was cut off.

"Yeah she's waiting on Edward," Rosalie snarled to Esme as she walked back to the front desk.

"Edward? Oh, you and him are close friends? How sweet…"

"Hell no Esme, she's screwing him."

"Eh, I gotta go…see you later Esme."

Bella tried to scurry out the hospital but suddenly someone had her by the arm in a gentle grip. She'd hope it was Edward.

"Bella?" Esme's voice echoed through her ears.

"Hmm?"

"You and Edward…" She began, "Is that true? Tell me it's not. Look me in my eyes and tell me that my son is not having an affair!"

Bella looked at her; the pain in Esme's voice tore her heart bit by bit. Esme eyes welled with tears that she tried to push away. Bella sighed and stared Esme plainly in the eyes.

"I don't know if it's an affair…or is it just a satisfaction."

"I can't believe my ears…you would sink so low Bella? I can't talk to you right now…"

Esme turned away headed back in the building.

"Esme wait…"

Bella sighed as the tears fell lightly. She climbed in the car, sniffling and started the purring engine. As she began to back away, she saw Rosalie holding Esme and rubbing her back.

She'd ruined another friendship….

**Bella's Point of View:**

_I am so stupid._

_To let her get in my mind…to screw me up with Edward and Esme. Maybe even Carlisle and the others. What had I done to piss Rosalie off for so long!? What had I done!? I only knew her for a month and then she hated me…_

_Maybe I could talk to Jacob..._


End file.
